


memories

by lightningcanary



Series: 30 days of blindspot prompts - P/Z [4]
Category: Blindspot (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 08:10:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12054861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightningcanary/pseuds/lightningcanary
Summary: 30 days of blindspot promptsDay 4: memories/past





	memories

"Hey." Jane says slowly as she sits next to Tasha on the bar. The girl doesn't reply, just looking right at her half empty glass. "Are you okay?" Jane asks.

Before answering, Tasha downs the liquid. "No." She says without looking at Jane. "Another round." She signals to the bartender.

The guy refills her glass and she downs it immediately and asks for another one. The bartender looks at Jane, this time, silently asking her if he should or shouldn't. Jane signals him to wait. "Tasha." She whispers. "Tasha, look at me." When she does, her eyes are filled with unshed tears. Jane looks at her sadly. "I don't really know what to tell you to make it better."

Tasha looks away as one of the tears slips out and she brushes it off. "You can't make it better. She's getting married." She scoffs.

Jane looks at her for a few seconds. "It'll be alr--"

"Please don't. It won't." Tasha cuts Jane off. After a while, she continues "the worst part is I wanna be happy for her. I... am. But..." Tasha closes her eyes.

Jane looks at her in understanding. "When did you know?"

The questions catches Tasha out of guard. "What?"

"When did you know you were in love with her?"

"Uh.. I..." Tasha thinks for a moment. "I always kind of knew... from the moment I saw her, I knew she was gonna rock my world." Tasha smiles at the memory of their first meeting.

_She's early. It's her first day and, not wanting to be late, she got there way too damn early._

_Having nothing else to do, she enters the building and reaches the elevators._

_There's just one other girl waiting for them. She's looking down at her phone, typing and swapping furiously. Then she stops abruptly and waits, look expectantly at the screen. Until something - Tasha doesn't know what - happens and she let's out a "Yes!!" that makes Zapata jump. Only then, does the blonde woman notice she's there. "Oh, hi. Sorry. I didn't know there was someone else around." She says too fast to be understandable. Then she stops and smiles. Tasha's own lips curl up at the sight._

_Tasha is opening her mouth to say it's okay when the elevator's doors open. They both get in and Tasha presses on the floor she was told she had to go. Patterson reaches to press on her floor but realises that it's already pressed. "Oh. You're going to my floor. How come I've never seen you around?"_

_Tasha clears her throat, blushing a little. "Well... I. I'm new. Today's my first day."_

_"Ah, I see." Patterson bites her lip. "Well you'll love it. I'm Patterson, by the way." She adds grinning. Tasha's eyes drop down to it._

_"I'm uh." She moves her gaze away from the woman's lips. "Zapata. Tasha. Tasha Zapata." She laughs awkwardly._

_They reach the floor before either of them can say anything else. As Patterson gets out she turns around and tells Tasha "I guess I'll see you around."_

_Tasha is frozen for a few seconds, only getting out of her daze when the elevator dings, trying to close its doors. She shakes her head and gets on with the day._

"But I told myself it was jus nerves from the first day..." She remembers. "Then when I started to think about her more than normal and miss her when she wasn't there, I convinced myself it was just a crush." Jane listens curiously. "Even when she was kidnapped and the worry was killing me, I told myself it was just because she was my friend and I cared about her. But then... Then I got caught in an op that went wrong. I thought I was gonna die. And... All I could think about was her. And suddenly all the denial was gone and I just wanted to get out of there so that I could tell her." Tasha looks down.

"What happened?"

She smiles sadly. "I chickened out." She sighs. "Once I was safe... I just. I couldn't." She looks at Jane before taking her gaze away again. "A week later she met David."

**Author's Note:**

> Remember that gifset I made a few months ago...? Well.


End file.
